


The Olympus Revenge Party

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, whole lotta sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Following the victory of the Second Giant War, the Heroes of Olympus are praised and invited to the party in celebration of them. But what happens when one of the gods has a sexual reason of her own for coming to the party, and what happens when the other gods catch wind of what happens. Guess you gotta read on.
Kudos: 5





	The Olympus Revenge Party

The Heroes of Olympus were being thrown a party for their victory against the Titans. They were all going to meet in New York so they could go to the Empire State Building, where the entrance to Mount Olympus was. They were supposed to meet in an hour, and Percy and Annabeth were a bit preoccupied at the moment. Annabeth was taking Percy's cock from behind, her long blonde hair was matted in strands on her face. They were both sweaty as Percy pounded Annabeth's pussy, gripping her waist, he pumped into her deep as she had an orgasm and he felt himself getting close. Annabeth could tell by how tense he got.

"Seaweed Brain, you better not cum inside me." She said.

"Then roll over." He said as he pulled out and she rolled onto her back, seeing Percy's cock in her face as she turned. She quickly took it in her mouth and Percy gripped the edge of the bed as Annabeth got him over the edge and he plastered the inside of her throat, emptying his balls in her mouth, and he pulled out a bit to shoot the rest on her face. Percy came mostly in her mouth, but still had enough cum to cover most of Annabeth's face as well.

He groaned as he rolled off of her feeling tired. She swallowed his load and rolled over, cleaning her face off with a towel. The same towel Percy was wearing after just getting out of the shower, when she'd walked in 2 hours ago, which promptly led to them fucking. She smiled, both of them enjoying that heavily as she looked at him, then up at the clock.

"Oh fuck Percy! We have to shower fast." She said, realizing that they had 40 minutes until they were supposed to meet, and they had to deal with traffic, a feat that was practically impossible in New York. They ran into the shower, Percy felt rejuvenated the second the hot streams hit his body and they quickly washed off together and got clothes on. Annabeth was putting on makeup and some earrings when she heard another voice talking with Percy and she walked out to see a majestic black pegasus, Blackjack.

"Figured we wouldn't make it in time, so I decided to make a call." Percy said as he winked at her, telling her that she looked good. They kissed quickly before they hopped on and flew off, thankfully to the Mist, they flew safely to the Empire State Building where Jason and Piper already were. They greeted each other, it'd only been a month since the Titan's defeat but they'd remained close, talking just about everyday. The couples had decided to just take some time and go be in love and be teenagers, not world saving heroes. As they reunited in person finally, they embraced each other, Percy noticed that Piper's hair was a bit disheveled and looked at Jason, who'd nodded slightly, confirming that they had done what Percy and Annabeth were doing just earlier.

They chatted for a bit, before Niko arrived, followed by Leo and Calypso, and Frank and Hazel, all of them hugged and talked for a minute before they walked in and went up to the 600th floor, and the doors opened to the majestic sight of Mount Olympus, redesigned by Annabeth herself, and who was also happy to give them all a tour as it was everyone's first time there, except for Percy.

They made their way through a large and long street, passing many beings that roamed freely. They joked and laughed as they made their way to the large golden palace that they saw from the doors. When they reached the doors, they stood for only seconds before they opened themselves in, to which a blast of noise blew through them. They heard the sounds of laughter, dancing, music, anything and everything involved in an Olympian Party. They walked in and entered the giant halls of the gods, statues were everywhere of beings and gods alike, and the others told Annabeth that she had done amazing, and it was true.

Annabeth's works were impressive. They admired them until the reached the end of the halls, where they were immediately greeted by a giddy and drunk Hermes.

"OUR HEROES HAVE ARRIVED!" He boomed, announcing to the other gods and beings partied, who went silent immediately.

The heroes stepped forward and looked around, confused as to why everyone stopped and stared at them, before Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, walked through the others and stopped before the demigods.

The Big 3 looked at them all, before smiling and all together said in a deep rousing voice: "LET US CELEBRATE!" to which a wild roar of applause, music and cheers resumed.

Percy hugged his dad, who swept him away quickly to bring him to Tyson. Zeus called for his son and Piper to dance with him before he dissipated into a cloud and reappeared back on a platform where he danced with a satyr and tree nymph. Hades embraced Nico and Hazel and they talked for a bit, until Hazel went with Frank and they disappeared into the crowd.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, one goddess had an ulterior motive for coming to the party. She made her way through the party, wearing a detailed white dress, her brown hair fell down her back, her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the Son of Poseidon. The Goddess of Love and Beauty willed Percy to look at her as she passed him, Percy was talking to Tyson, looked past him and at her as she passed by. Tyson's voice became muffled as he heard the words "Come to me, my hero." ring in his head. As Aphrodite walked away, Tyson's muffled voice became clear and Percy resumed his conversation again.

Percy quickly told Tyson that he was going to get some food and Tyson happily said goodbye, bumping into a nymph as he waved and started dancing with her as Percy made a bee-line in the direction Aphrodite went instead.

The Goddess of Beauty was far ahead of him as he followed her, the sounds of the party slowly dying out as he went farther and farther. It felt like the hallway was never ending until Aphrodite turned and he followed her. As he walked into the large room, he was immediately grabbed, his instincts made him grab for Riptide in pen form in his pocket as he was pressed against a wall, his lips met Aphrodite's and he unsheathed Riptide.

"Relax my hero. You won't need that." She said as she stepped back and smiled at him, Percy stood stunned as he resheathed Riptide and put him back.

Slowly, her body glowed as her hair got longer and turned blonde, her dress changed into a tight red one as her tits grew bigger, only slightly, and also giving Percy a great view of cleavage. Her waist shrunk, leaving her with a curvy body. Her face was the only thing that didn't change, but her face was perfect in itself as she was the Goddess of Beauty after all.

Percy remained stunned as Aphrodite stepped closer to him again, and they kissed again. Percy's hands went to Aphrodite's waist, and slid down to her round ass and he grabbed it, Aphrodite smiled and opened her eyes to look at Percy, and whispered in his mind: "Open your reward my brave hero."

If only Aphrodite knew that what was going to happen was going to lead to a whole bunch of things occurring at the rambunctious party.


End file.
